


A Good Day

by Avlaske



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avlaske/pseuds/Avlaske
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is terrible at flirting. The floor should just swallow him up. Like, now. Seriously. No one should be that hot. Not even the new student, Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Day

He may have stuttered a little bit. And stumbled, but he will deny ever having smashed his head onto his locker staring at the new student (Scott, damn you, that guy was hot. So sue him, but not really because he was dirt poor). He will admit to having grabbed his best friend by the hair and smashing his head onto the locker space under chin (which he doesn't regret. He was the one who held all the brains in the operation, if you ask him). 

"Stiles!"

"Hush and turn those puppy eyes away from me. Feast them on the new boy in town. Bow chicka wow wow!"

He might have also licked his lips in a totally sexy way. "Ew Stiles, put that tongue away. That's disgusting. Stop making sex eyes at him. Just no." Stiles is seriously considering disowning his best friend. "Stiles!" 

Stiles huffs and pushes Scott away. "Fine! You're killing my game anyway."

He ignores Scott's mumbled "What game?" comment, takes one final look with an added pouty lip, before turning and heading to class.

He sighs in irritation when he sees Mr. Harris and already knows his day will start off terribly. The teacher will have to call in a sick day eventually, right?

He drops his bag on his desk, relishing in the loud ensuing smack and Harris' look of annoyance. Good, he decides, this sort of makes up for the next hour of hell in this class.

Scott sits down in front of him and they grin at each other. Stiles takes out his pen and starts tapping it against the edge of his desk. The hostile look he received nearly made him snicker. He startles when someone stops next to his desk and he looks up with a bored expression, only to freeze in place. It was the new guy. The really, really hot new guy that practically had him drooling.

"Hi, I'm Derek," Derek flashes him a smile that had him dying inside. He may have made a sound that sounded like a cat was getting run over. Twice. And flailed. A lot. Smacked his hand against the desk and everything.

"I, uh, I, Stiles! Uh, Stilinski. Stiles. I mean, Stiles Stilinski. That's me. Yeah." He winced. Damn his stuttering. All of times for him to lose his cool. Derek didn't seem to mind, if his chuckling was anything to come by.

"Stiles Stilinski?" The boy -man- who might as well have been carved of stone with his high, chiseled jaw and body of a God, quirked one of his drool-worthy eyebrows.

"Um, y-yeah. S'me. Stiles." Would it be suspicious if he suddenly smacks his head against his desk? Repeatedly? 

He receives another smile that has him practically melting into a puddle by Derek's feet. "Do you mind if I sit here?" Derek pats the desk next to him and Stiles bobs his head.

"Yeah! I mean, go right ahead. That's cool. Cool like cucumber. You can sit anywhere you want. Hell, you can sit on me if you want!" The words leave his mouth before he could even think and is temporarily horrified. His mouth was betraying him. That's never happened before. That's a lie. It just never happened in front of someone he found attractive! No, that's wrong, too. Someone, stop him before he embarrasses himself even more. "Um, I mean…" 

"Okay," and he receives another chuckle. But wait, what? He bugs his eyes out. "Thanks," and Derek sits down by the desk. And oh, that's what he meant. "I'm pretty sure you're aware by now, but I'm new. Do you mind showing me around?"

He never knew he had a thing for eyebrows, but he can totally see the attraction. He didn't trust his mouth, instead he nods his head a few times more than necessary.

"Great!" What white teeth you have, Stiles stares. It's not until he hears Harris' "Mr. Stilinski!" did he turn around to face the front. Even then, he remained daze. Boy, was he in for a good year.


End file.
